Phantom X
by edward-zeklos101
Summary: A story that places the Danny Phantom characters into the X-men evolution/marvel animated universe, giving new or updated origin stories. How would the DP story play out if he was mutant and Ghost were only one of many problems? Please R&R !


Phantom X

A/N: Okay so this is the first story I've posted in awhile, though my others were under a different account. This is gonna be a Danny Phantom/X-men Evolution/Marvel Universe Crossover. However, this story will also have alternate origin stories for the DP Characters, as all characters will either be mutants or at least mutant related instead of ghost related. Doing the story this way means that not all DP characters will appear in the story. Though, if you have a favorite that I've left out if you ask nicely I might try to work them into the story. This excludes Dani Phantom though, I was never really a fan of the whole clone storyline and it just doesn't feel right for this story. Also excluded is the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady to translate them into mutant would just be to give them telekinesis and there is no real basis for needing more telekinetic mutants. Anyway this is just a short prologue let me know what you think!

A/N: Pairing in this story will work like they do in real life...yes there will be characters who are paired up but that doesn't mean its gonna last. Teenage romance isn't always forever ya know!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the source Material.

Prologue: Phantom Awakening

If there was one thing that Danny Fenton hated, it would definitely have to be Monday mornings. Even with school being out for the summer, Monday's still seemed busier and dragged on far longer than they had any right to. What made this particular Monday so terrible would definitely have to be his parents hair-brained idea for family bonding time, a trip Axion Labs to see their latest project. Danny's parents were brilliant scientist, geniuses in fact. However, they couldn't seem to focus their genius on anything of real scientific importance and thus was consider something of outcast in the science community. It probably didn't help their standing that only half of their projects worked as they hypothesized it would. Their current project seemed especially dubious to Danny and it wasn't just because they dragged him and his sister out of bed at five in the morning to see it. No, it was the very idea of punching a hole into reality to rip open a portal to an alternate plane that gave him concern. Ethical objections a side, he was fairly certain that research of this caliber was usually monitored closely by the government and that his parents were just going to go a head and do it was probably breaking some law. Still, if it worked it would be pretty cool.

"Danny, Jazzypants! This is the greatest project of our careers, today we have completed something that has never been done before." Dad exclaimed, as he lead Danny and sister into the room holding the so called 'Portal Generator'.

The room like most of the facility had a very modern techno industrial vibe. All steel walls, with exposed venting, and even random bits fiber-optic cables running through out everywhere. Directly in the center was the Portal Generator, it looked like a giant intricate metal tunnel with doors. It didn't really look all that impressive but he guessed if was turned on and working that it would be a different story. As his mom and dad began making the final preparations for activating the Generator Danny couldn't stop his curiosity and asked the question that had been plaguing him since his folks first began working on this project."So...where exactly is this supposed to create a portal too?"

It was his mother who answered, "Well, to be honest we're not exactly sure. You see there is no precedent for this kind of thing, so we have no data to really work off of when it comes to choosing locations . However, I'm fairly certain that whatever plane or alternate dimension we punch a whole into will be one that exist fairly close to ours."

Danny really didn't like that answer, there was no telling just where his parents might open a gateway to. Apparently his sister Jasmine had similar thoughts as she all but yelled, "Are you insane? How could you possibly think it's a good idea to open a portal to an unknown location? Have you even set up precautions in case whatever is on the other side hostile?"

"Calm down Jazzypants," his dad soothed, "of course we set up precautions, if anything goes wrong we can simply close the doors and deactivate the portal doing so will cause anything inside to be disintegrated."

Noticing both their children still looked doubtful, their mom chimed in with, "Don't worry kids more than like where our portal leads to will simply be a empty plane. We might have an exact idea of where the portal will lead to but we have researched this for the last 15 years we do have some idea."

Somewhat mollified both children relaxed, and simply returned to observing their parents work. Neither would ever admit it out loud but despite their parents failure when it came to certain projects they still trusted them to know what they were doing. For the most part anyway. The two geniuses finished the preparations and began to scan every part of the Generator with these strange device that kinda looked like cell-phones with handles. Both Danny and Jasmine figured that they were just gathering the final last minute data before powering up their latest invention. Their guess was proven correct when their dad announce that they were finally ready to power it up.

Their Parents led them to area behind a protective screen, and began what the two sibling could only guess was the Portal Generator's start up sequence. A feeling a dread had settled in Danny's stomach the second his parent's hit the first button to turn the machine on. It was feeling that Danny had come to associate with danger and having parents whose inventions sometimes backfired pretty spectacularly he had a very acute sense of what was dangerous. Still, it was too late for him back out and he had no choice but stand there and watch. It turned out that tunnel was not one solid cylinder of metal but one made up of six different links, each of which was now spinning at very high speeds. The doors of the Portal Generator opened and Danny could see sparks of electricity began to dance around on the inside of the Generator starting in the center and flashing outwards towards both ends.

In the back of his mind Danny could hear his parents yelling something but he couldn't focus on them, all he could focus on with the whirling machine in front of him that now had began emit a strange green light mixed in with the electricity. He could feel Jasmine tugging on his arm but he couldn't move , it was like the Portal had somehow hypnotized him. Suddenly a green color arc of electricity shot outwards and shattered the protective screen in front of him and Jasmines tugging increased. It was sudden and he didn't why he did it but he jerked his arm from Jasmine's grip and began to slowly move toward the growing green vortex that started to form. His parents' yelling increased and he could see them in the corner of his eye trying to reach him but being stopped by arcs of green lightning. Still moved forward and all too soon the vortex was but an arms length away.

Sirens and other loud noise could be heard in the background but ignored them all that matter was the green vortex. Slowly he inched his hand outward towards the portal and his world exploded in a flash green. Pain erupted from nerve as he felt himself being torn apart. After hours of this torture green was replaced with blackness as him mind faded away.

Madeline Fenton, more commonly known as Maddie to her husband Jack and Mom to her two wonderful kids, hated herself. She absolutely hated that her obsession with science and building something the world had never seen, had nearly cost her the life of her own son. Even months after the event, as she stared at his unconscious form, she didn't know if he would wake up or even live. She still didn't know what happened to cause the portal go out of control, she still didn't why Danny had moved towards it as he had done, and she sure as hell didn't know what she would do if her baby boy didn't wake up.

When they had first began to activate the Portal Generator everything had gone as expected. That quickly changed though, when the strange green energy began leaking into the the tunnel. The energy was definitely a mystery, the readings they had gotten of it came back inconclusive. She and Jack had never encounter such an energy before and thus had no idea of what effect it would have on Danny. Her poor baby, was engulfed by the energy as it exploded outwards, She and Jack and tried to get to him but was cut off by the wild firing of the green electrical arcs. Even using they're special abilities they couldn't get past the arcs in order to get to their son. She scoffed at the idea of their special abilities never before had her or husbands mutant powers failed them so completely. Being the scientists that they were, they had embraced their mutant powers, relished in the fact that they were living examples of a higher evolution. Yet somehow, after failing to save her son her abilities didn't seem quite so special. Truth be known, if them passing on the x-gene to Danny hadn't saved his life, she probably would be hating that part of herself too. The moment the green energy erupted outwards Danny's x-gene activated. She was still unsure of what exactly occurred in the vortex but whatever happened Danny's Mutant heritage had saved his life. If only she knew he would stay that way.

"Mo..om," a croaky voice called out to her startling her out of her thoughts. Maddie eyes widen in surprised as she saw her son's own baby blues looking back at her.

Tears began to form, she smiled a tired but happy smile, and quickly pulled her son close, sobbing into his hair, "Danny, thank God, I was so worried you would never wake again."

Danny was confused, his memory was a bit scattered and he had no idea why his mom was in such a state. He closed his eyes and tried to think back and suddenly memories of a green flash and pain danced through his muddle mind, "Mom," he called out once more, his voice stronger now, "what happened?

Maddie lifted her head from her son's hair and looked into his eyes once more unsure of what to say. She open her mouth to began several times but was unable to find the words. It wasn't until he grabbed her hand with his own seemingly trying to comfort him that she broke down and began to explain all that had happened. She told him of him of the accident, of Jack and her's own abilities, that they had passed their x-gene down to him and his sister, and that his own had awakened during the accident. She told him how they had no clue as to what the green energy was or how it would effect him in the future. She could see the panic building in his shoulders the more she told and so she placed her arms around him once more pulling him close and whispered soothingly into his ear.

"We may not have all the answers right now, but you're father and I will do everything that we can to make sure that you are okay. And no matter what comes of this you are our son and we will help you get through it. I just hope that one you can forgive us for we have done to you?"


End file.
